User talk:Thebiguglyalien
Welcome Hi, welcome to Psi - Ops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nick Scryer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:18, February 5, 2010 Psi-Ops was such a great game why did it take me so long to find a wiki for it? Anyway im here to help with the wiki cause this is the kind of game that needs a good one. Hey, Thebiguglyalien (mind if I call you T.B.U.A?) I'm guessing it's pretty quiet around here. I'll pop in occasionally and set what I can improve, just finished the game (again) myself. End Times 21:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The search for screen shots Can you get screen shots from your game? I can't from mine for some reason, all the ones I've added come from the internet.End Times 21:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I have the PC version, last time I tried to get a screen shot a shot of my desktop was the result for some reason.End Times 18:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Spelling One issue I must address is the number of misspellings on this wiki. My spelling is awful but I've found a quick way to avoid problems. #Get Firefox #Install American English dictionary #View all pages in source mode before finalizing them. Attend to all the relevant misspellings. I'm not sure if there is an equivalent method for internet explorer or Safari (Mac). Boss battles I've been slowly putting in boss battle details. Jov, The General, Barrett, Wei Lu and Marlena all have two stage battles. Wrightson's has only one stage. These details will be on the character pages, with duplicates on the relevant level pages so people don't have to got hunting around. The blue background Did you change the background color to blue? Personally I don't thing it works, white may be boring but its good for clarity reasons. Swearing censored Is the censoring really necessary? The game is an 18 certificate and it likely anyone visiting the wiki will probably know the words anyway.End Times 12:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Getting more people and content warning One way I can think off to get more people onto the wiki it perhaps put a link to the wiki TV tropes in the psi ops article, not sure if that would be ok though. Another way would be look for any active psi ops message boards and post a link, perhaps one of use could join the community as a member with the wiki linked in our post signature. Also what do you think about adding a content warning to the front page? That way we can keep the swearing and exploding head pictures. That way people are forewarned.End Times 01:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Update: Made a small entry on TV tropes, hopefully that will get more people visiting the wiki. End Times 01:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Summary vs summery Summary = A short description of events or content Summery = sunny and summer like conditions. New category I'm thinking of adding a new category:Hazards. This would cover electrical hazards, fire and other flames, invisible mines and anything like that I've forgoten. What do you think? Not sure if Gas Chamber's belong in the Hazards catagory, probably not as it has to be activated by an enemy.End Times 22:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Good job Just wanted to drop you a note to say good job, you've pretty much built this wiki's content on your own and now you've taken on the responisbility of Admin. With you working on it I'm confident that this will be the number one source for psi-ops information on the web. Keep up the good work! End Times 23:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Meat puppet death quote Not 100% sure put I'm pretty sure the meat puppets say "Die you son of a Bitch!" at some point, I think It's after your just be killed by one. Can you confirm this? Also any idea what meat puppets are saying when being mind drained. It could be gibberish but I sounds to me like "Oh my god, i don't know whats going on!" but sped up. End Times 20:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Front page catagory links Like what your doing with the front page, are you going to set the pictures up as links as well? End Times 23:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll have a look, see if I can get picture links working. Also, when we have a conversation like this can we keep it to one person talk page, preferable the one it started on. If I look back at previous conversations it's going to really confuse me. End Times 23:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The Mass Effect Wiki has picture links on its front page, looking at their code might help us figure it out. I'll have a try another time. End Times 23:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Visitor numbers Is there any way we can figure out how many people are visiting the site? Ever played Space Colony? Thinking of starting a space colony wiki. If I did do you think you could help out? Space Colony on tv tropes Space Colony on wikipedia improving the catagory pictures Have a look over at Skin Deep Wiki at what they have done with the catagory pictures and links, building it this way (text on pictures) would allow the picture to be displayed without being in gallery format. just open the page edit view-> source-> copy the code and work from there. Wow... Hey, uh... I never knew I was a bureaucrat on here, heh. It also says on my page that I'm the founder... I don't remember making this wiki! XD Sure, I'll make you the wiki's main bureaucrat since I have nothing to do with this wiki, or at least if I can remember! :) Chief Talk to meh. 17:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Actually the already says you have bureaucrat rights, so you're already a bureaucrat. Congrats! Chief Talk to meh. 17:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hello again! Just to let you know, I've returned and I wish to help the wiki out. I've improved the character infobox and edited many of the pages. I know that you haven't made an edit here or any other wiki in a while, so I don't expect you to get back to me almost suddenly. But if you get the chance, I could use a lot of help getting this wiki on it's feet. I appreciate the edits, time and effort you've put into the wiki already and I'd love to work alongside you in the future to better the place. If you see this, please send a message back on my talk page. Please, help! We need as many hands as we can possibly get our... hands on, heh. Chief Talk to me! 23:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Aslong as we keep the game's legacy alive, I'd say that's all we can do until a miracle happens where a Psi-Ops 2 comes along. Since Midway got sued for copywrite, I don't see that happening by a long shot. But as a Psi-Ops fan myself, I'd be happy to keep the game alive though this wiki. Chief Talk to me! 12:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Heh, I don't even own the game anymore. Can't remember if I sold it, gave it away to a friend or if it's lying around somewhere. I might try and get my hands on it again, the manual has really good info in it that could go on here. Chief Talk to me! 14:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Very useful, man. It's got details on characters, gameplay and I think it mentions some of the guys who worked on the game. Valuable info. :D Chief Talk to me! 14:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC)